Abuse
by perfectpureblood
Summary: Draco tells the class about his abusive father, im not good at summeries, or spelling.


I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. Please review.

Draco looked at the gentle auburn haired women; she had a sleight beauty that made you instantly think, yes, she's a nice person. She was young, 25 to be exact, and was very nice and understanding.

Draco, although everyone else felt that they could open up there hearts and bear their souls, felt nervous and small, he just wanted to get up and run.

But he knew he had an opportunity with this young woman, he practiced what he would say and the scene was playing in his head, over and over, and that horrible feeling of butterflies had settled in his stomach.

_Say it, say it! Say it now!_

He couldn't, not yet.

This woman was talking about child abuse, and how she could solve it, and how others could stop it. She looked around the room, one side of Gryffindor and the other Slytherin. All those in red were hanging on to her every word, worry and concern in their eyes about the importance of the situation. The green side were either looking bored or looking down at the floor, eyes clouded, like they wanted to apparate on the spot.

She thought that would be the case, she had been working for the protection of children for more years then most middle aged persons, and she knew what an abused child looked like, and these 15 year old Slytherins were a pure case. It was worrying, but it had to be stopped.

One silver haired boy with stunning grey eyes pointed to the floor caught her eye. He seemed to be gently rocking, back and forth, and his mouth was slightly moving, as if locked in an inner battle. She would start with him.

"Miss. Honey, Miss. Honey! (I know I copied that from Matilda, so I'm sorry, but just the name!) A bushy haired Gryffindor raised her hand in a sweeping motion. The 5th time in the session. "Yes Hermione?"

"I started a campaign against the abuse of house elves, S.P.E.W. it will prevent-" The young woman listened intently, but her eyes kept flicking toward the young man with the piercing grey eyes, filled with sadness and pain.

He looked up and noticed her glare, he also noticed that Granger girl rambling about house elves and his eyes darkened. He lowered them once again, a frown creasing his handsome features.

The woman's own hazel eyes widened in shock, those eyes, once filled with sadness, was now filled with hate, she looked down to Hermione and her own forehead creased with confusion. She had to figure this out.

"Right" She continued after Hermione had told her about Dobby. "I am impressed with the enthusiasm and support of you all, and I really think I'm making you think" They nodded." But, I must know about your relationships with your parents"

There was a mixed reaction, the Gryffindors looked between each other, excited at the prospect of sharing there secrets. The slytherins looked increasingly worried, and the silver haired boy's silver haired head shot up with expectation. But Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom looked put out and depressed. "Of course" She said gently. "Nobody has to say anything personal or anything at all" People instantly relaxed.

Red clad people's hands shot up, Julia Honey listened intently, with no alarm, for the many friendly son and father relation ships, daughter and mother, to son and mother to daddies little girls. "Good, no problem there then" She walked slowly to the Slytherin side "How about you"

There was silence.

"I know how some parents can be possessive and desperate for their children to succeed, and I know it can be worse for Slytherins, it's in their blood"

You would have thought this would have made them angry, but they nodded, they had all been through it.

A pretty looking dark girl raised her hand and said "May I say something" "Off course, is it…" She trailed of as the girl nodded. "Right, now all info said in this room is confidential, and nobody is to use it against anyone or to tell their friends, we are here to listen and help if we can, go on dear"

The girl smiled and shrunk down slightly, her brown eyes plastered to a knot in the teacher's desk. The room was silent. Everyone listening.

She cleared her throat and spoke in a quiet voice, growing in confidence. Draco listened; hearing someone else talk about the same he was going through helped a lot.

"My dad is really protective against me and my… body" Miss Honey nodded in understanding.

"He had told me I wasn't aloud make up, or revealing cloths, or even jewellery, but I didn't listen, I didn't know he would get so angry, he loves me, but… I…,

"Ok, sweetheart, in your own time"

She nodded and carried own.

"I walked in wearing lip gloss, eye shadow, and blusher. My ears were pierced and I was wearing a mini skirt and a blouse. He looked at me as if I was trash"

Her voice wavered.

"You don't have to carry own"

She shook her head. Draco was feeling so surprised, this had happened to him! He was wearing a shirt unbuttoned and his ear was pierced, his father had ripped the piercing out and grabbed him by his hair as he pulled a robe on him. He then back handed him and left him to bleed.

He shuddered at the memory.

The girl was already back in her story.

"-at me about disobeying him, he grabbed my hair and pulled my head down, then with a wet towel he scraped the make up of, he made me bleed"

She started to cry.

"Ok, ok, that's enough" Miss Honey put an arm around her. "Does he still treat you like this?"

She sniffed "No, just that once, it was so scary"

"Exactly, will you be ok?"

"Yes, that felt good actually"

There was an applause and much hugging from friends "why didn't you tell us- oh Clara, you ok?- that jerk!"

The teacher hushed the room, "That's why were here, to prevent this, especially for the children who go through this every day, non stop. Thank you Clara, that must have been hard, you know if it continues you can talk with me"

"Now, anyone else"

Nobody was surprised as a pale hand was raised in the air.

"May I say something?"

"Off course" She knew it.

Draco started his story. "My father is possessive of everything, he's controlling, and, well you know Lucius Malfoy"

The room murmured in agreement.

"He came back form a meeting at the ministry, he was so angry about something, and when he's angry, he takes it out on me and my mother"

There was stunned silence.

"This time the excuse was" He shot a dark look at Harry Potter. _This was it_, he thought, _it's about time it came out._

"I wasn't Harry Potter"

The room fell silent, the green eyed boy raised them with surprise, and knew with a sudden guilt was about to come.

Draco carried on, his eyes rested darkly on Harry.

"He came home, and ranted on about that he was so disappointed that I wasn't Harry Potter or famous, I think he was drunk, then…

_Lucius Malfoy grabbed his son and spat in his face "why cant you be like him what's wrong with you!" Draco was stunned. He didn't know what to say, how could he be Harry Potter! His father dragged him upstairs; Narcissa disappeared to her room, hiding again. Draco was bubbling with anger, for his father, his mother and Harry Potter, he would make him pay. His father seemed crazy. And Draco was scared. Lucius held him tightly at the collar, he was rambling at how disappointed he was in Draco. Then he turned with an expression that made Draco flinch. "I know what we can do, we can make you a scar" Then he banged Draco's head hard against the corner of the wall, over and over and over and over. Till the side of his head had split open. Lucius scraped his hand over the deep gash to wipe the blood away then performed a spell to heal it, only enough to reveal a scar. "Perfect" He whispered. Draco was beyond fear now, his father was going to kill him, his head was thumping, he felt such pain. Then. "All we need now is for you to survive a near death experience, I know" He shoved is son to the top of the stairs, and then kicked him hard in the stomach. He fell down 200 steps. His bones cracking with a sickening noise. He landed in a bloody heap on the floor, unconscious, close to death. His father ran down and did a spell to revive him, he felt so sick and he ached. His threw him on the sofa. "Well, well, there he is, my son, Harry Potter" his voice dripped with sarcasm._

"And that's what happened" his eyes hadn't left Harry, pure hate embedded in them. Harry felt so guilty and appalled "No" he whispered. Miss. Honey felt shocked and shook up, never had she heard such a story. There was silence.

"Does it still continue?"

"Yes"

"I will help you"

"Thank-you"


End file.
